duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
I Believe/All I Need to Know
"I Believe" / "All I Need to Know" is a song medley by Duran Duran, released as the B-side to their single "All She Wants Is" by Capitol-EMI on 24 December 1988. About the song medley This was written during sessions for the Big Thing album, but it didn't make it onto the album. On the aforementioned single, the song is listed as a medley, presumably referring to the two halves of the title, "I Believe" and "All I Need to Know". "I Believe" comprises the main instrumental part of the song and can be heard on its own in bootlegged form on The Medicine. "All I Need to Know" however is so far not known to exist in any form. It has never been played live. Ask Katy trivia "Hi Katy! I was wondering…of all the B-sides and unreleased songs, which one do the guys wish they would’ve put on an album or maybe would have released as a single even? Just curious. Thanks. Michael" * "Hi Michael. The consensus is that "Secret Oktober" should have been on the third album & a song called "I Believe" / "All I Need to Know" would have made a good addition to the Big Thing album however, they think the fact that some of these songs escaped the albums makes them a little more special as B-sides/bonus tracks." Song versions *"I Believe" / "All I Need to Know" (Medley) - 5:01 *"I Believe" / "All I Need to Know" (Extended Demo) - 6:29 (bootleg, Big Thing Extras) *"I Believe" (Instrumental) - 5:03 (bootleg, The Medicine) There is only one officially-released version of the song; the others are bootlegged demos. The extended demo sounds almost identical to the final, released version, but with extended instrumental parts and a somewhat slower tempo, taking the song to over six-and-a-half minutes in length. Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards Lyrics The taxman's in the pocketbook The pressmen are by the bar And all the world is at your door It's strange that you should lock it up And preach an open heart But you know what they're waiting for You can turn your face away now And don't think twice I'm just the ordinary guy You used to know I'm not after your money Or even your advice I believe you'll follow me It's all I need to know To walk away I was tempted by the devil in His deep blue swimming pool Until the devil's make-up ran And my future's in the stranglehold Of ever-changing rules I don't intend to understand You can stop pretending now That I had you fooled I'm still the ordinary guy You used to know I'm not after your money To paralyze my soul I believe you'll follow me It's all I need to know Promise me you'll try to understand Before I go And walk away You can turn your face away now And don't think twice I'm just the ordinary guy You used to know I'm not after your money Or even your advice I believe you'll follow me It's all I need to know Promise me you'll try to understand Before I go (All I need to, all I need to) All I need to know (All I need to, all I need to) All I need to know... See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran B-Sides